Getting Sucked Into Things
by Spooky106
Summary: **Chapter 3 Now up** Yayas you know i am taking a break on The Missing Saiyan Link coz i have writers block anyway this is based on Goten, Trunks and two of my OC's T/OC and G/OC Please Read and Review and flames are also welcomed
1. Did that just happen

Getting sucked into things  
  
By Princess Vega (and her friend from school)  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Did that just happen  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One day, in a normal world where Dragonball Z is just a TV show, two friends by the names of Amanda and Amy, were watching Dragonball Z. The episode Videl finds out that Gohan is the 'Great Saiyaman'.  
  
Suddenly the television starts to spark, so Amanda and Amy get up from the couch; walks over to the TV and tries to fix it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Amy, what do you think is happening to the television?" Amanda asked her DBZ-fanatic friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have no idea, it had better not stuff up my DBZ tape" Amy responded.  
  
Amanda rolled her eyes at her friend "There you go again, worrying about your tapes when you should be worrying about the TV." As she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, look at yourself, who is acting like Vegeta with the arms across the chest and a snob look on your face"  
  
  
  
"Well at least I am not in absolute love with a guy who has, how can we put this, ANTI-GRAVITY HAIR" yelled Amanda  
  
"At least Gotens better than a purple-haired, son-of-a-stuck-up-prince: -" The TV interrupted them by giving of a bright light and them being sucked into the TV.  
  
AMY'S POINT OF VIEW  
  
I have no idea what happened; all I remember is the TV malfunctioning, me and my friend arguing, and then the TV giving of a bright light.  
  
Anyway as I lay; wherever I am, I feel something sticking in my back, I looked down and see this brown thing wagging, I have no idea what it is, but whatever it is, it couldn't be connected to me. Could it? I look around and see a mirror, so I get up off the bed and walk towards it, but I kind of lose my balance, but then regained it. After a troubled attempt of just walking across the room to get to the mirror, I finally get there, I turn around so I could see my back, and there was what was sticking in my back, a brown furry tail.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?" I stare at it as Amanda runs in. "What, what's the matter?" she asks me  
  
"I HAVE A TAIL, A BROWN FURRY TAIL," I yelled at Amanda. Just than something caught my eye "Um, what's that behind you and where the hell are we?"  
  
"I can answer that one," a stranger said from the door.  
  
We looked towards the door, there stood a woman with short blue hair. "My name is Bulma, you are at Capsule Corporation, also known as Capsule Corp. And we also have a hunch, a very big hunch, that the two of you are saiyans."  
  
We were shocked to hear the words, Bulma, Capsule Corp and Saiyans, that could only mean one thing, they were in another dimension, not only that, but the Dragonball Z Dimension.  
  
"Where. Where are we?" I tried to ask clearly  
  
"Capsule Corp" Bulma replied  
  
"But. But how can we be at Capsule corp, Dragonball Z is only a TV show, it cannot be real" Amanda said in shock and fainted. I ran to my friend's side and tried to wake her up but I couldn't.  
  
"She will be fine, we'll just put her in one of the guest rooms so she can wake up on her own" Bulma reassured Amy.  
  
"Um. How are we going to get her to one of these so-called 'guest rooms'?" I asked  
  
"Hang on," she said as she walked to the door and yelled "TRUNKS, GOTEN, GET YOUR BUTTS UP HERE NOW AND HELP ME"  
  
I had to cover my ears, because somehow my hearing was a lot better than it used to be.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Trunks and Goten walked in, and asks, "Yeah, Mum, what do you need help with"  
  
"Trunks and Goten, I need you two to help me carry.err. what's her name?" asked Bulma  
  
"Her name is Amanda and I'm Amy"  
  
"Thanks Amy. Boys I need you to help me carry Amanda up the stairs and into the guest room" So Trunks, Goten, Amy and Bulma carried Amanda up the stairs and left her to sleep in the guest room. Bulma turned to Amy.  
  
"Now don't get upset at me now but I have to remove your tail because if I don't, you will probably destroy this town when you turn into a monkey."  
  
Amy stood there in shock "WHAT? You want to remove my tail, but I was just beginning to like it, I don't think so, you're not getting your hands on my tail for as long as I live".  
  
Amy ran downstairs and outside "Trunks, Goten, go after her because we have to remove her tail immediately. I'll go get Vegeta" Bulma called Vegeta while Trunks and Goten started chasing Amy  
  
Amy ran as fast as she could but was so tired she couldn't run anymore. Trunks and Goten were relieved when Amy had stopped running. Nevertheless, Amy realized she could fly. Therefore, Amy took off as far as she could but just before she got to far, Vegeta grabbed her around the waist and carried her down to the ground. Amy struggled and struggled but couldn't break his grip. "If you keep on struggling Amy you will end up like your friend in the guest room." Said Vegeta  
  
"Her name is Amanda, or is your brain too small to grasp that and how did you know my name?" asked Amy  
  
"Bulma told me now that I hate to do this but I have to put you to sleep. Trunks, Goten, come and help me with Amy"  
  
"Ok dad" replied Trunks.  
  
No matter what they tried, they couldn't get Amy to sleep. Trunks and Goten had to hold down Amy's arms while Vegeta tried to get Amy asleep. Amy couldn't take it so she started kicking her legs around trying to knock Trunks and Goten out but instead of getting Trunks or Goten, she got Vegeta between the legs "Ooooooooowwwwwwwwww" Screamed Vegeta. Vegeta got so cross he punched Amy in the face. After he punched Amy, he said "That hurt woman"  
  
About half an hour later, Amanda woke up. She got up, walked over to the mirror, and started walking backwards towards the window. She kept looking at the mirror and than back at her tail. Not knowing where she was going, Amanda fell out of the window. She screamed and did not know she could fly.  
  
Goten, Trunks and Vegeta were outside training when they heard a scream. Trunks saw Amanda falling and went to go and save her. He caught her before she hit the ground "You saved me Trunks" Amanda said still in shock. Trunks looked down at her and saw that she was really, beautiful. He fell instantly in love with her  
  
"That's ok, but you do know that you can fly"  
  
"But how? Where I'm form I only just found out how excellent Dragonball Z because where I'm from you, your dad, Goten, your Mum and everyone else you know aren't real, I never thought I would be in a TV show" said Amanda who was still in shock.  
  
"Well now everything you see is real to us. Why are you still in shock?" asked Trunks  
  
"I guess its because I'm in a TV show and we have changed the way your show works"  
  
"Amanda, my mum said that we have to remove your tail because you will turn into a monkey"  
  
"Ok and you better remove Amy's as well"  
  
About an hour and a half later, Bulma had removed Amanda's and Amy's tails they all decided to go to Goku's house and tell him what happened  
  
They were on their way to Goku's and Amy didn't even say a word to anyone. Amy was pissed off with everyone because they cut her tail off. They finally arrived at Goku's, Goku went outside to greet them.  
  
"Hey everyone. How's it. hey who are those two girls"  
  
"Dad this is Amanda and Amy. They came from a world where we are only a TV show," replied Goten.  
  
"You serious Goten"  
  
  
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1: Did that just happen  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	2. The First Sign

Getting sucked into things  
  
By Princess Vega (and her friend from school)  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The first sign  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You serious Goten" asked Goku  
  
"Yes dad and I think they might be here to help us fight a new enemy" Goten replied. Therefore, Goku asked so many questions to Amanda and Amy.  
  
"So Amanda and Amy, you say that in your world we don't exist right? Well how did you manage to end up here?" asked Goku.  
  
"Amy's T.V started to spark and we went to go fix it and the next thing we know we landed at Capsule Corp" replied Amanda.  
  
They talked and talked until finally Chichi butted in and said "These girls need rest and the I am going to take them out shopping" Amanda and Amy grinned at each other, while everyone else looked puzzled. They did not know that Amanda and Amy were shop-aholics.  
  
"Amy, why have you both got grinned looks on your faces." Asked Vegeta, Trunks, Goku and Goten. Amy did not answer any of them because she was still angry with them for holding her down.  
  
"We both have grins on our faces because me and Amy went on a whole lot of shopping sprees when we were in our world"  
  
"Amanda, do you know why Amy isn't talking to us?" asked Goten  
  
"Probably because you and Trunks held her down and your dad punched her"  
  
"Oh well you know we didn't mean to but it's just that we had too, Bulma told us that if we didn't remove your tails you would destroy this town and when my dad was very young on a full moon he turned into a monkey and destroy nearly everything" Goten explained  
  
"Oh my god. I didn't know that, because Amy hasn't showed me those episodes yet," Amanda said with a shocked look on her face. Chichi then spoke again and asked them all if they would stay for dinner  
  
"Chichi, we would love to stay for dinner" replied Amy  
  
All the boys' mouths dropped because they had heard Amy speak, after god knows how long. They all stayed for tea and as soon as Piccolo walked through the door, Amanda screamed.  
  
"What" everyone asked Amanda  
  
"He's Piccolo, Oh My God. He is my favourite character" Amanda yelled  
  
"Who is this crazy girl?" asked Piccolo  
  
"Piccolo, that 'crazy' girl over there is a super saiyan and so is the other girl over there" Bulma said pointing to Amy  
  
"Their names are Amanda and Amy" Goku said  
  
Piccolo stood there in shock, because he never knew females could be super saiyans until now. They had tea, and everyone was surprised at how much Amy could eat, she looked at everyone staring at her "What, I have a big appetite, maybe because I am a saiyan" she said with a big smile on her face. Goku took this chance to challenge Amy at how much they could eat in a matter of time. "Amy, do you wanna see how much we both can eat in about 3 minutes"  
  
Amy smirked at Goku "Sure," they got ready "Ready, Set.Go" Both Amy and Goku were scoffing down piles of food, Goku was the first to get full  
  
"Wow, no one has been able to beat me and a eating competition" Goku said as he leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach  
  
"Well, now you have one person to beat at this," Amy smiled "Maybe we should try again tomorrow"  
  
"You got yourself a challenge,"  
  
"OH, NO YOU DON'T," everyone at the table winced, especially Amy and Goku "I WONT HAVE THE TWO OF YOU HAVING EATING COMPETITIONS"  
  
"But Chichi." Goku tried to explain  
  
"Goku, I said no and that is final" Both Amy and Goku pouted in defeat As Amy started eating, again, she saw Amanda but for some strange reason, Amanda did not fell hungry. Amy was getting worried that Amanda was not eating and asked her "Are you alright?"  
  
"I don't know its weird that I'm not eating. I'm starting to turn into my sister the stupid anorexic bitch" Amanda replied  
  
"What's an anorexic bitch?" asked Piccolo. Amanda totally forgot that Piccolo could hear things that whispered.  
  
"My sister" replied Amanda  
  
"What's your sisters name?" asked Goten  
  
"It's Rhiannon," Amanda turned to Chichi "Chichi, may I please be excused for the table?"  
  
"Sure. Are you alright?" asked Chichi  
  
"Yes, I'm sure" Amanda got up and left to go outside. Amy soon followed her.  
  
"Are you sure your alright?"  
  
"I don't know but I feel funny. I'm not going to turn into a monkey because it's a full moon," asked Amanda.  
  
"No, you're not going to turn into a monkey because all of your tail is gone"  
  
"I wonder what's happening Amy" asked Amanda. Just than Amanda took off but she didn't know why  
  
"Amanda, where are you going?" asked Amy  
  
"I don't know. I think I have no control over my body or my mind" answered Amanda.  
  
Amy ran back to the house and shouted "AMANDA HAS NO CONTROL OVER HER MIND AND NEEDS HELP"  
  
Everyone ran outside to see where Amanda was, but just as everyone got outside, Amy started to rise of the ground. Goten and Trunks took off to go bring Amanda and Amy back to the ground. Goten went to Amy and Trunks went to Amanda. They both put their arms around their waists but the both of them were pushed away because the girls were too strong.  
  
When Trunks and Goten smashed into the ground, Vegeta and Goku flew up towards Amanda and Amy. Vegeta grabbed Amy around the waist but she punched him away and started fighting Vegeta.  
  
Goku did the same thing with Amanda and she punched him away. As soon as she was out of his grip, she turned super saiyan. When Goku saw her do this, he also turned super saiyan.  
  
As soon as they both turned super saiyan, they started fighting. Goku seemed to be using all of his energy but Amanda was only using a quarter of hers. Just as Amanda ducked, Goku kicked her in the head. A that moment Amanda started falling Goku flew down and caught her.  
  
Amy what Amanda did and screamed "GET OUT OF MY HEAD" As soon as she did that, the thing in her head vanished and Amy started to fall because she was so exhausted. Vegeta saw Amy falling and caught her. Vegeta flew down to the ground and walked back to the house.  
  
"Dad, are they alright?" asked Goten.  
  
"I don't know son, BULMA!" yelled Goku  
  
"What Goku?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Well we need to know if Amy and Amanda are alright"  
  
"Yes Goku, they will be fine. They just need a lot of rest"  
  
They gang left them to rest. About 2 hours later Amy woke up, and just remembered what happened and rushed downstairs to see if anyone else saw what happened.  
  
When Amy got there, Vegeta and Trunks were ready to grab her just in case she did what she did before "Hey I wont do it again ok" Amy said with a very angry tone in her voice.  
  
"Good, because I didn't appreciate being punched woman" Said Vegeta in his usual cocky self.  
  
"GET OVER IT ASSHOLE" replied Amy being really pissed off at Vegeta.  
  
"Amy what happened before?" asked Goten, but Amy did not answer.  
  
20 minutes later Amanda woke up and started walking down the stairs. Amanda just missed the first step and started falling down the stairs, but managed to step herself from falling on her head.  
  
"Oh, my god, my head hurts so much. What happened" Amanda said with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"You mean you don't know," said Vegeta in a tone that Amanda did not like.  
  
"Vegeta shut the hell up. It is so obvious why everyone thinks you're a total dipshit and I'm this close to punching you. Plus you hit one of my best friends so just shut up" replied Amanda with a very angry voice. Everyone looked at Amanda in such amazement, especially Vegeta who got up and almost slapped her in the face, but was stopped by Trunks.  
  
"Bulma is it ok if one of us stays at your house and one of us stays here."  
  
"Sure" replied Bulma  
  
"Chichi is that ok with you?" Amy asked  
  
"That's definitely fine with me" replied Chichi  
  
The second that was organised, Gohan walked in and said "Mum I need. hang on who's that?"  
  
"I'm Amanda and this is Amy and you must be Gohan" replied Amanda  
  
"Yeah I am Gohan but how did you know my name?" Amy and Amanda explained everything.  
  
"Oh My God, I'm so tired" Amanda yawned  
  
"So which one of you is going to stay with us?" Trunks asked  
  
"Well which one of you lives closest to the swimming pool and gym" asked Amanda.  
  
"We do," replied Bulma  
  
"Ok Amy do you want to . never mind, Bulma I will be coming with you" replied Amanda  
  
"Ok, that's settled" spoke Goku  
  
Amanda saw the look in Amy's eye and saw that she would definitely love to stay at Goku's place. Not just for Chichi's fabulous cooking. However, there was also another reason.  
  
Amanda and Bulma were so tired that Trunks and Vegeta carried them home. "Well, we're here," said Trunks  
  
"Thanks for carrying me back here" said Amanda slightly blushing.  
  
"Amanda you remember the room you woke up in before." asked Bulma  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, that's where you will be staying, is that ok"  
  
"Yeah it is, if it's near the stairs I'm happy," replied Amanda  
  
"Why the stairs" asked Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta at the same time  
  
"Well, I sleep walk a lot and I normally think about food so I end up going down the stairs and I fall. Just from falling I've had 4 knee reconstructions so basically I have screwed my knee and I cant swim in competitions" replied Amanda.  
  
"Wow, and that wakes you up" asked Trunks  
  
"Yep, the pain is so great I just get up and try to make it better but it doesn't" Amanda answered.  
  
After hearing Amanda's story, Trunks could not sleep, so he stayed up and just kept pacing the hallway. Amanda could not sleep at all so she got up and walked outside. Trunks saw her and followed her outside  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Trunks  
  
"I can't sleep and just thinking about home and I miss it in a way" Amanda answered.  
  
"Oh. I guess you must miss your home a lot. Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Why do you ask Trunks?" Amanda asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just think a nice girl like you would have a boyfriend"  
  
"No. I don't but normally when a guy says this to me, he obviously likes me. I don't have a boyfriend because I'm too busy with my training and my dad would kill me if I ever brought my boyfriend home" replied Amanda  
  
"Oh, Ok" said Trunks.  
  
After about 3 minutes of thinking, Trunks walked up to Amanda and kissed her.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 2: The First Sign  
  
PLEASE REVIEW. 


End file.
